Glowing Light
by Tala1
Summary: Solitude. An apple. A possible path wished that has become a reality for the infamous Ryu Soma whose entire wish was once revenge... Oneshot AU .


A/N: This is an AU. I didn't mean to follow the story events (god help me if I can remember anything of the anime -now-). Written back in 2008 or something I had this sitting around and never thought of posting it. My style has matured from the beginning of ----whenever I started Fanfiction. Become much more symbolic; littered with grammar mistakes all over. I'm in college now so...maybe some time I'll come back to this. Not -this- but maybe something else. Its a strange take on Argento Soma. Forgive if nothing was spot on at all. Feel free to dislike it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Argento Soma~

* * *

Glowing Light

Debris is the focus of the young mans attention, destruction laying at his feet like the giddy puppy which has not done wrong; partially to blame but not wholly responsible. Arms. Pieces. Remains of despair circle in the dust and grime that cakes like volcanic ash. An unrelenting end to a savage war zone where good had lost. Swallowing the pity trickles of emotion, lone survivor Ryu Soma steered his eyes from the act of sin to focus high up in the sky. Though the winds were sharp like a whip and nudged uncomfortably into his hands, charred flesh burned raw to the point of peeling; dancing a crescendo of physical ailment of third degree burns; Ryu remained rigid. Spikes of the 'fairy' stood firm in pride more so than any material worth, less enthralled to move at the unforeseen whim known as force. The curlier, calmer side of the hair; rational side that boasted emotional attachment in brown waves only pursed in silence. Disgruntled. Not forgiving. Disappointed, but not so to regret.

Even when mis-matched eyes wandered over the FUNERAL facility remains.

It shouldn't have surprised him to be the only one alive. He kicked the bucket one too many times and expected to surrender to solitude. Frank is not the enemy. His allies were helpful, nonetheless bumbling fools of outrageous personalities; and Hattie…well she was a young look-alike he could never straight fully think as such. Her body, though slender and small, screamed Maki loud and clear. Nothing prevented this. But fate only laughed at him and reeled him back while those he superficially dealt with on a disgruntled basis did not return. They lay in debris of golden minerals under heavens stars. Friends, dare he deign to allocate a befitting term better suited, were drowned at heavens doors.

Because he knew hell could not create a more beautiful sky.

"Thinking about something, Ryu Soma?" A voice jeered, once more to haunt him. A devil in white with hair and a short stubby sort of goatee expected on an older gentlemen less groomed. Impeccably pure as snow on the outside, the FUNERAL survivor only whirled around with curling lips making a snarling sound. Without wasting a breath on words he lunged forward, not needing to emphasize so, but needing to ping the whole deed on the cause.

Mr. X.

"You did this!" Yelled Ryu. He thrust his free hand to the heap beyond. _Look what you have done! _He wished he could accurately word it, but shook him relentlessly to convey what he thought and felt. Each shake brought a wider smile; sickening spread of venom on a snakes tongue. Energy rapidly decreasing with each shove and panted breath, yelling himself hoarse with bountiful why's and questions he knew were dangling in the air, he let go. Ignoring how Mr. X straightened ever crease out before pulling the inevitable out of a mysterious black hole behind Ryu's line of vision.

The green apple.

Only… red, this time. A quaking display or red that dashed short of crimson blood….

Red hair shook side to side, "Tsk. Tsk. You blame me? As---"

"I don't care what he said! I DON'T CARE! FIX THIS!"

Eyebrows raised, head tilting in question. "Fix what…?" He sounded genuinely interested for Ryu to continue his rant. Already the flushed state of the FUNERAL member had his hand slowly pressed to his forehead, recounting the events in an effort to rationally concur his stalkers poor memory. Yet—nothing. An empty void filled every gap,. Nearly as black and uneven as the solid Earth of gray clay. It frustrated him. Ticked an invisible time-watch that happily regurgitated the time spent in minutes to hours for how long he stood staring. Why had no one come? Surely someone noticed the wafting smoke and the rippling damage from a functioning satellite in space…

"This…them…" Ryu grounded out.

Hattie. Dan. Sue….and all the rest…

……_..My revenge…._

Mr. X peered past and chuckled. At the angry glare he quieted down quickly, boasting a melodious voice of sarcasm and amusement rolled into one, "My boy, have you not realized it yet? This is your solitude. Your world. Your afterlife has started here in a void of what your heart truly desires!" Ryu looked away, back to the debris. Then if he died, why would he wish …

When he looked back Mr. X was gone.

And a blood battered form of a familiar little girl with pale yellow hair like the morning sun replaced him, holding out her hand, mouthing, '_Let's go to fairyland, Mr. Fairy'_

But all was mocking.

Wrong.

Without the glowing comfort of light.


End file.
